R is For Revenge and D is For Death
by animalllover
Summary: When the Fire Nation won the war, Katara was kept alive. Now she's going to finish this war, but can she do it alone? or will Zuko help her? PLEASE R&R! Better than the summary! Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I have been through hell and back, I have been brutally beaten and scarred. The war has ended, Aang is dead; my family, friends, and I were captured and shackled to the stone walls of the Fire Nation prison. But, when Zuko had earned his honor back again by deceiving us and getting us captured we have all suffered. Everyone around me died slowly and painfully, but out of everyone I suffered the most. I am still alive, but I now live alone in this cruel, merciful world that the Fire Nation now controls. Every day I am beaten tortured out of mind and they try to break me, but I won't budge. They already took away every one that I held dear to me and that is the cruelest punishment any one can give. Living in a world, with you, all alone, prisoner to those who you hate the most; I still fight against them; I don't break under any of their tortures. I haven't shed a tear for over five years in this life, and I won't start now, because now I will break free, I have a plan and I will kill those who killed my family and friends. I am stronger, tougher, and more deadly, because now I have rage on my side that will destroy them.

My name is Katara and I am not the pathetic, sad girl I once was. I am the worst nightmare to those who have mutilated my life; and my first victim, Lord Ozai.


	2. Chapter 1: Flash Back

**I want to thank those who have reviewed so far, and don't worry it gets A LOT better haha. Anyway here is the second chapter hope you like it **

**Animalllover**

I looked up into the dark night sky, the moon shinning down on me and the stars taking pity on me for the brutal torture I went through today. The night air is cold as it blows through the little window above me, sending goose bumps crawling over my skin. The shackles around my bare feet only allow me to the prison door only five feet ahead of me and the bed was only a few steps away from me. I looked around the cells in the night as I sat cross legged on the cold stone floor in the short rags they gave me. I hear the scratchy coughing of prisoners around me, the horrible thieves and terrorists who have tried to hurt the royal family; I smirk as I thought of how I'm considered one of them, _Ha, they have no idea what's coming to them_.

The guards took extra precaution of not allowing me to drink water without my hands restrained, and during the full moon they also shackled my hands, because Zuko told them about my blood bending. I chuckled as I saw the unbelievable expressions of my family and Lord Ozai's face, but they do not know that I don't need the moon to blood bend, no I practiced for years and learned that the moon was not needed; and why I haven't escaped is because I am waiting for the opportunity, and it is very close. I looked around my cell and heard the door to the prison open. I look up to Zuko as he stood behind my cell door; I looked up to see he was wearing his red cloak to hide his face. I watched his movements as he peeled away the hood and he stood there staring at me; one thing that has been a mystery to me is that Zuko still comes down here and just watches me and tries to start a conversation, but I do not attempt to respond.

"Katara, you can't keep ignoring me." Zuko broke the dead silence and I got up from my stance and walk over to the cell door. I wrap my hands around the metal bars and smile evilly,

"I am not trying to." I respond, as my voice cracks from the little water I have got today.

"Then why do you ignore me every time I come down here?" He asks as he watches me closely.

I smirk, "Because there's nothing I wish to say to you. You are nothing to me." I lied, yes he meant something to me, ever since that time in Ba Sing Se I have developed a crush on him, but that is slowly dwindling and I pray to get over this dumb crush. I noticed how much he has grown; 6'6", muscular, he's scar still plastered on his face, and his hair still hanging loosely over his eyes.

"That's not true," He comes stands there like a statue not making movements.

"Yes it is, you betrayed me not that I am surprised you already did when we were in Ba Sing Se, plus you turned on us, giving up your friends for your fucking honor. Your friends who actually stood by you, and what do you do? You throw all that away, and trade us in for nothing more than your honor." I saw my words have an impact on him, so I lower my voice, "I have a question for you Zuko, do you feel like a part of you is missing? I know that when you wake up every morning you have the guilt that eats you alive because of what you did." I saw him flinch at my words, and I smirk again, "I know that for every beating and torture I am put through I see you flinch or you walk away, I know that when my family was killed I saw you cower like a scared little child." My voice was cold and emotionless, "And I know you feel bad, because your 'new' life isn't like the one you wanted, because it kills you to know that every friend that you have had is dead." My words hit him like a bullet and I saw him grow cold. He looked at him, and I know he was taking in my appearance; my hair is still long and brown, my blue eyes are now cold and expressionless, I grew to 6'2", my body thinner and stronger, and my chest a lot bigger. I saw him come back to reality,

"Look Katara……" I cut him off.

"Don't! Because me and you both know you could do something about this, me and you both know you could have stopped the killings. But no, you stood by your demon father's side and cowered; so don't you 'Look Katara' me!" I stared straight into his gold eyes, as he stared back and I saw that my words hurt him, because after a few minutes he walked away. "Yes, walk away coward!" I called after him, and he slammed the prison door shut as I heard guards patrol the hallways. I looked up again, the sky now covered with clouds and I smirked. Tomorrow night I will have my revenge, because tomorrow I will be free.

I walk over to bed, the cold night air was my blanket and my arm my pillow, yes a horrible life but I am going to end this, because in life when you have been stripped of your dignity and pride where do you go from there? The only thing that keeps me going every day after every beating and torture, the only thing that still keeps hope in my life is the last words my father told me before he was killed two days after we were captured.,

"_Katara, stay strong, just because the Avatar is dead, I know you can fight to the end. Promise me you will fight no matter what." He whispered to me as I clung to him as I heard the guards come down the stairs to the cell._

"_I promise," my voice cracked as tears threatened t escape me, I hear lord Ozai's voice boom announcing that the Avatar is dead and the cheering voices outside. _

"_I love you, Katara." My father kissed my forehead, as the guard's came in and dragged him out. I stood there looking at the ground as my brother was huddled in the corner and my other followers staring at the ground. I heard people cheering as they brought my father out. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the cheering to get louder, but it never came. Then suddenly the guards came in and shackled my hands and brought me outside to the execution ring; the entire Fire Nation was here to witness the fall of those who had hope; and I look to see my father kneeling and Lord Ozai with fire in his hands. I see him look at me the gold eyes staring at me, I look at my dad who is closing his eyes. _

"_Today we are witnessing the fall of the Southern Water Tribe! Their leader is now at the mercy of the Fire Nation!" Lord Ozai's voice boomed as people cheered, I felt tears escape and Lord Ozai smiles triumphantly. I see him draw back his hand with the fire and he makes my dad's entire body catch on fire. _

_One thing my dad has taught me is to never show weakness to the enemy, but this was the first time I have seen him show any weakness. I saw my father be burned alive as he screamed in agony, the fire licking at his skin, his flesh slowly starting to singe off every minute. I look away, but the guard holds my face to look at the execution; the smell of flesh burning filled my nose, I hear my dad's screaming stop, and his body fall to pieces in a heap as the fire starts to grow even more. At that moment Lord Ozai comes over to me,_

"_Pathetic," Lord Ozai looks down at me as I stare up into his eyes, "You're lucky that isn't you, filthy water peasant." I stare up, my eyes blurring with tears,_

"_Go to hell," I spat, at that moment he hit me in face, I start to cry as the guards lead me down to my cell and shackle me to the wall. I hang my head as I start to cry, as everyone turns to see me. Sokka comes over and tries to soothe me, but I still cry._

I close my eyes, and fall asleep as I heard the rats start to scurry around; rats the only thing I have to a friend now a days.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

I awoke to the sounds of footsteps in the distance as they come closer to my cell; I heard one pair of feet stand outside my cell and two other pairs in the distance. I sigh and I opened my eyes to see Azula and two guards standing there looking at me.

"Leave us," Azula commanded as the guards bowed and walked up the dungeon stairsand close the door; Azula opens the cell door and kicks me in the side. "Get up!" She yelled, but I did nothing, "Look at you; you are nothing but a peasant. What's wrong you? Do you miss your family?" I slowly stand up and I look down, as Azula smiles wickedly as she lights fire in her hands. "Did I ever tell you how your brother died?" I kept my expression cold, while I felt aching pain. "Well, your brother was a screamer I can tell you that. He begged to be saved, he begged so you could take his place." Azula laughed cruelly as I kept my face cold, as I remembered my brother. "He was a very good at begging too. You should've seen his face." She laughs again and she comes over to me, and touches my neck with the fire. I felt pain as the fire started to eat at my skin, but I showed no emotion. "I knew Sokka more than ever did in your whole life, because when you are about to die your true self comes out. Do you want to know how Sokka died?" She lets her hand drop and walks a few feet away, her back turned to me as I looked up from the ground, as I glared at her back. "He died by my hand," she turned around and I quickly dropped my head to the floor. She comes over to me and grasps my chin while her fingers were blazing with heat; she brought my face up, "Look at me when I am talking to you!" Azula screamed, but when she looked at my face I had a wicked smile. In a flash I whipped my head out of her grasp and used blood bending to bring her to her knees. Before she could yell I clamped her mouth shut and made her hands go behind her back.

"Let me tell you something _Azula, _I don't care what you say because you are a lying conniving bitch who needs friends." I laugh, "And you mock me how my friends died, well, at least I had friends and I could attract the attention of guys. But you," I tsked as I spat at her, "you scare them away and your friends turned on you. Now, how does that feel Azula?" I tightened the pressure on her limbs, I water bended water from the air and healed the burns Azula gave me, and I saw Azula trying to wriggle her way out. I laugh at her struggle, "Don't try Azula, because I am in control and now I am going to finish what we started." I hit her in the face, "This is for Sokka!" I punch her again, "For Aang!" Another punch, "For Toph!" I slapped her across the face, "This is for my family," I hit her directly in the face as I saw blood pouring from her mouth and nose, "and this-this is for ME!" I yelled, I took her head and smashed it into the cement ground. "And for the record, this _peasant_ just kicked your ass." I walk out of the cell and lock Azula in, while I walked up the stairs I saw the guards outside. I used blood bending to kill them and I walked out of the door into the light. I closed the door behind me locking everyone in.

I saw red and gold all over the walls with the Fire Nation insignia plastered on the tapestries and walls; I walk down the corridors winding my way down trying to find the Lord's chamber. I heard a fire nation guard come around the corner, I quickly hit him in the face and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is the Fire Lord?" I threatened as the man started to shake,

"I-I can-can't te-tell y-you th-that," The guard replied stumbling over his words, I roll my eyes and hit his head against the wall.

"You tell me NOW or I kill you." I yelled and he gasped,

"Okay okay he's down in the War Room discussing plans to take over the Northern Water Tribe." I let him go as he slumped to the floor, I kneeled down.

"No one is ever going to hear this right? Because if they do who do you think they are going to blame?" The guard nodded in response and he ran off. I went down the hallways and came in front of the War Room. I bended water in my hands from the air and right before I was going to kill everyone in that room; two arms wrapped around mine and held mine at my sides, the stranger's arms brought me into another hallway where shadows covered half so we were hidden. "Who do you think you are?" I yelled thrashing in the grip, "You have no idea who I am!" I yelled, but before I could yell more one hand held both of my hands in front of me while the other clamped around my mouth. I tried biting the hand, but the hand was still there.

"Shhhhhh, you are going to alert everyone here." I stopped thrashing; I knew that voice. The stranger's mouth right by ear, the hot breath sending chills up my spine, Zuko. I stare at him as he lets go of my mouth, but not my hands.

"What do you want?" I asked, as he pressed me into the wall,

"I want to help you," I saw his face soften, _He looks really hot, NO, bad Katara don't think that! You know he has to die._

"Yeah right," I laugh, but his face hardens and grips my hands tighter,

"I mean it, what you said was true. I want to help you."

"NO! Do you think I will fall for this again? You already fooled me twice, and you are already have your life back _again_."I spat back as he pressed me harder into the wall.

"I know I screwed up, but I-" I cut him off,

"No DUH you screwed up! You traded us in for your honor, and you sat back and watched." He glared at me, before softening his features.

"Look, I am sorry for what I did, I truly am, but I feel like I screwed up more and I want to make it up."

"No way," I stared in disbelief,

"Please Katara, I can help you."

"Help me? How can you help me Zuko? How can anyone possibly help me now? I have lost everything and everyone I cared deeply about. And what's worse is that you helped with that, you even told everyone I could blood bend!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his hold.

"You haven't lost everyone Katara, you still have me." I rolled my eyes as he looked at me.

"Like I want your help," He was about to speak but I cut him off, "No I don't want to hear 'I'm sorry' because 'I'm sorry' isn't going to bring back the dead."

"Katara,"

"Don't, "

"What if I told you not everyone was dead." That got my attention,

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what if someone did survive?" I quirked an eyebrow as I stared at Zuko,

"Go on,"

"Why do you think I had to trade you guys in? I knew my father was up to something and he was. He is trying to conquer the world, however, he is going to wipe out every water bender, because water can distinguish fire."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Courteous of me, of course. I told my father you may be come to use, so we kept you alive and Sokka." I went bug eyed, but quickly demolished it.

"But Azula told me he was dead,"

"Huh, typical Azula, she wanted to see how far she could push you to snap; we kept Sokka because he could be used for leverage if you became useful to us." He lets go of me and I stare at him.

"Where is he being held?"

"I will only tell you if I can come with you." I stared at him while I considered it. _Let's see take the god damned prince and I find my brother, or forget it and never know where Sokka is._

"Fine, but I need to kill the Fire Lord," I brush by him, but he grabs my hand.

"No, Katara you can't not today."

"Yes,"

"Katara if you kill him now we will be hunted down and we will never be able to get to your brother." I turned to him so see him looking at me. I looked from him to the door, Zuko lets go of my hand as I brought water to my hands and decided.

"Fine, another day then." I followed Zuko through the palace where we stowed away onto a hot air balloon and started to head out of the prison I once was bound to.

_I will be back Lord Ozai you can bet it and next time nothing will stand in my way to kill you, because I will show you how much pain you put me through._

I looked at Zuko who was fueling the balloon, I looked out and breathed in fresh air; free I was finally free. I sat down and started to close my eyes, the last thing I saw was Zuko sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I was too tired to care; because once I was awake I would give hell. For now I sleep, praying that this whole time was just a horrid wretched dream.

**Sorry it took long to update **** but I hope you like this cahppie! Let me know please I BEG you Read and Review!**


End file.
